Poultry is conventionally eviscerated and dressed and sold either as a whole or as parts. One of the parts is the breast cut, which is marketed with the bone therein or as a boneless breast cut. In view of the increasing demand for such new, innovative products as boneless breasts, tenders, wings, etc., for both the commercial food market and for home use, methods for easily obtaining different types of cuts have become increasingly more desirable. However, the prior art methods of producing dressed cuts of poultry have not been directed to a breast cut which has been dressed to permit the consumer to conveniently break down the breast cut into finger food.
The present invention comprises a method of dressing an edible material, such as a breast cut of poultry, such that the material has a core area and a plurality of strips of material formed integrally with the core area and extending outwardly therefrom in a random manner. This dressing allows the consumer to readily break off the strips of material with their fingers for easy consumption. The present invention is expected to gain widespread consumer acceptance. The method of the present invention is relatively quick and easy to carry out and results in a food product which is both appetizing and convenient for the consumer to handle.